


The Eden Club (Ask for Connor)

by kelseycurtis



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Connor works at the Eden Club, Drinking, Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Club, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrating Tongue, android sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: What if Connor worked at The Eden Club instead of the DPD?





	The Eden Club (Ask for Connor)

Raven’s P.O.V

I approached The Eden Club, nervous about going inside. I never thought I would ever end up at a place like this. Not only was it a sex club, it was an android sex club. A friend had recommended the place to me as well as one of the androids who worked there. She’d been going on and on about the one she hired regularly. How good he was, how he met every single one of her needs without the selfishness of a human man. I took a deep breath and forced myself forward going through the long bright pink walkway. I was allowed inside, the door held open for me by a guard. 

I braced myself for what I might see inside. The club was brightly lit, the colour scheme was a light blue and bright pink. There were lights everywhere, meaning nothing could hide in the shadows. Human sex clubs were normally dimly lit to create a sexier atmosphere. Instantly there were four androids, two males, two females only dressed in dark blue underwear stood behind glass compartments each with a handprint scanner on the side. I guess that’s how you paid for them. A little further inside the place opened out. 

There were three pole sections, each came with a dancer that ran through the centre of the area. Across the walls were doors that I guessed led to private rooms with an android next to the door ready to be brought. I took a deep breath, I could do this. I’d already stepped inside so there was no turning back now. The first pole dancer was a female with a black bob, dancing round the pole with a strange grace about her. The second was a male, tall, dark and handsome. I had no idea what the guy I had been recommended even looked like. I found what I assumed was the manager off to the side, talking with another customer. 

Once he’d finished his conversation he turned to me and smiled.  
“How can I help?” He asked.  
“Uhm, I was looking for certain android. My friend recommended him. His names Connor,” I explained.  
He nodded with a small smile, “he’s in the next room, you’ll find him on the pole.”  
“O-ok, thank you.”  
I headed further into the club, finding the next room. This one opened up into a circle, with four private rooms. In the centre of the room I found Connor. 

I bit my lip; my friend hadn’t been lying when she said he was cute. He was super fucking cute. Connor was six-foot-tall, dark brown hair that was gelled back with a loose strand hanging down over his forehead. He had deep brown eyes, high cheekbones and a strong jaw. He noticed me staring and smiled. Well that smile was enough to give me heart palpitations. He wasn’t overly muscular like some of the other androids but there were faint lines across his chest and stomach. I needed to stop staring. Oh god was I biting my lip? 

Connor climbed to the top of the pole before swinging himself round with only one hand and one foot, slowly making a descent back down the pole. He was smirking, glancing at me every so often to make sure I was still watching. Oh, he definitely had my attention. I stepped closer, finding the handprint scanner just off to the side of the platform. I placed my hand on the surface before a selection screen appeared. 30 minutes for $30 or 60 minutes for $50. I didn’t know how much time it would take, maybe I should go for an hour just to be on the safe side. I selected an hour and the payment was taken. 

Connor stepped down from the platform, smiling and taking my hand in his.   
“Hello, my name is Connor,” he introduced.  
“Uhm, hi,” I responded awkwardly.   
He led me over to an unoccupied room, the door closing behind us. Those boxer shorts hugged his figure perfectly, leaving nothing to the imagination.   
“You seem nervous, you have no reason to be. I’m here to fulfil your needs,” he spoke calmly.   
I bit my lip, “sorry, it’s just my first time that’s all.”  
“Would you like a drink before we start? It normally helps to calm others down.”

A drink didn’t sound so bad, “yes, thank you.”  
Connor went over to a drinks cabinet and began making me a daiquiri. I had no idea these androids could be perfectly good bartenders as well. It was hard not to stare at him when he was just in underwear. He handed me the glass with a sweet smile. I hadn’t expected this kind of hospitality from an android programmed for sex. I downed the drink quickly, needing the liquid confidence to kick in sooner rather than later.   
“My names Raven, by the way,” I introduced myself.  
“It’s good to meet you,” he replied, “most clients don’t like giving their names.”  
“Do you get a lot of clients?”

Why did I want to know that? Why did I even ask that? This was not how this hour was meant to be going.  
“I’m not incredibly popular, but I have a few regulars,” he answered.  
I put my glass down on the cabinet, unsure what to do next. Connor approached me not too quickly.  
“Would you like me to undress you?” He asked.  
“Sure.”  
“If you feel uncomfortable please let me know.”

I nodded, feeling slightly more at ease thanks to the alcohol. Connor took the tie of my coat in his hands and loosened it before unbuttoning the coat. He pulled it off me without rush, letting it drop to the floor. I bit my lip, I felt like I should be kissing him, or something. Instead of him just undressing me and me stood there awkwardly. He looked me up and down, taking in my choice of clothing. So, I’d dressed up a little bit. I wanted to be somewhat attractive to him. My short purple hair was curled, and I was wearing a dark lipstick, the shade of purple darker than my hair colour. My dress was black and lacy, hiding the underwear beneath. 

He reached round and unzipped my dress before helping me out of it, the material pooling at my feet. He smiled at my choice of underwear.   
“Not many of my clients make an effort,” He spoke.  
I couldn’t tell if that were a good thing or a bad thing.  
“I like it,” he continued.   
I felt myself relax at that. Connor placed his hands on my hips, closing the gap between us. He gently pressed his lips to mine. I practically melted into the kiss, hesitantly wrapping my arms around him. 

We continued to just kiss each other for a little while until I felt more confident and deepened the kiss, my tongue exploring his mouth. I didn’t know what I would expect to taste from an android. But he felt and tasted human. Connor pulled away from my lips, kissing a trail down my neck and collar. I shivered at the contact, feeling a heat grow between my legs. Everything he was doing was so perfect as if he was perfectly in tune with my body. One of Connor’s hands moved up to my breast, cupping it gently.  
“Is this ok?” He asked.  
I nodded, smiling softly. He kneaded the flesh before kissing me again. I moaned softly, feeling him smile against me. 

After some more groping his hand moved round, easily unclasping my bra. Normal men would be there for a good five minutes, using both hands trying to get it off. Connor only used one and made it look easy. With my bra now off Connor gently pushed me down on to the bed. He climbed on top of me, positioning himself between my legs. He kissed me again, the kiss a little rougher, hungrier. I moaned as he rubbed me through my panties. My hips bucked into his touch as he found my clit almost immediately. My fingers trailed down his chest, his skin breaking out in goose bumps, which surprised me. I didn’t think they would make the androids so realistic in this aspect. I continued my journey south until I reached my target. 

He made a small sound as I grabbed him through his boxers. He was already half hard and I was surprised once more at how real it felt.   
“You don’t need to worry about my needs, my purpose is to meet yours,” Connor spoke, his voice a little lower.  
“But I want to touch you.”  
He seemed a little surprised but didn’t protest. Connor continued to rub my clit through the lace, making me moan and gasp. I wanted more of his touch, I wanted to know what his tongue would feel like on me. 

Connor took his hand away before kissing a path down my chest and stomach. He took the waistband of my panties in his mouth and pulled them down my legs. I bit my lip at the action, god that was hot. He seemed pleased with my reaction before kissing across my thighs. He pulled my legs apart before lapping at my core.   
“O-oh fuck,” I whined.   
His tongue moved up to my clit, tracing various patterns and shapes across the small bundle of nerves. After a few minutes of delicious torture, he poked his head up from between my legs.   
“I have a new vibrate function if you would like to try it,” he mentioned.  
“Uhm, sure,” I breathed. 

I would have probably said yes to anything it got his head back between my legs. His tongue was back on my clit, vibrating softly. I covered my mouth with my hand to stop myself from screaming. I could see why Connor had been recommended. I whined and bucked as I was in a state of pure ecstasy. This was going to be one hell of an orgasm. Connor slipped two fingers into my heat, those fingers also vibrating. Seems I wasn’t going to need a man or a viberator after this. Just Connor. I threw my head back against the pillow, my eyes shut tight as one hand fisted the bedsheets whilst the other tangled in Connors hair. 

Connor groaned against me as I tugged at his brown locks a little. His pace was unrelenting, not once needing to stop for breath or slow down due to tongue ache. My legs began to shake as my orgasm continued to build. I moaned his name over and over like a prayer. Connor had one more thing to finally drive me over the edge as he started curling his vibrating fingers against my g-spot. Only a few strokes and I reached my orgasm, crying out my release. He worked me through my orgasm only stopping when over stimulation kicked in. The only thing I could do was breathe heavily whilst my legs twitched. I couldn’t move, I didn’t want to move after that. 

I’d never had an orgasm like that before. Connor lay down next to me, holding me close and stroking my hair as I came down from my high. He wasn’t going to do anything else until I was ready. This aftercare was nice. I relaxed into his touch, resting my head on his chest. The only thing not right about all this was the lack of heartbeat from his chest.   
“Holy crap, that was…holy shit,” I spoke unable to form a proper sentence.   
He smiled, “thank you.”  
“I should be thanking you.”  
“I’m not finished with you yet, then you can thank me.”

I bit my lip at his words, feeling arousal build once more. I had no idea how much time we had left but if he could make me cum like that from just his fingers and tongue, god only knew what he could do with his cock. I leaned up and kissed him, letting him know I was ready for the next round. He smiled, cupping my cheek and kissing me back. We stayed like this for a little while, just kissing and touching each other. It was nice. Eventually he climbed on top of me, taking hold of his cock and running the head over my clit. I let out a shaky breath, wanting nothing more than for him to just put it in already. The anticipation was killing me. 

Once covered in my juices he pushed into me slowly, letting me feel every inch of him. I still didn’t expect it to feel so real. We both moaned at the feeling. I was glad to know he felt something too, I’d feel selfish overwise. It’s like he fit me perfectly. Connor leaned down to kiss my neck as he started a slow pace. I wrapped my legs around him, forcing him deeper. I clung to his shoulders, my nail biting at his skin a little.   
“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed against my neck.  
I’m sure he told all the girls that, but it didn’t stop my heart from swelling. I was definitely coming back. 

Connor increased his pace, getting harder as well. The room slowly filled with sounds of skin on skin and our moans and groans. I was in complete heaven. I pulled him down for another kiss, my nails running down the back of his neck. He groaned at the feeling, his eyes heavy lidded. I knew I wasn’t going to last as long the second-time round. It’s like Connor knew exactly what would drive me wild, get the best reaction or moan from me. He reached between us, rubbing my clit with his thumb. This time he didn’t turn on the vibrations. I didn’t think I’d be able to handle it if he did.   
“Cum for me,” he said softly, more as a request than an order.

His name fell from my lips again. I couldn’t get enough of him, he was intoxicating. Finally, I reached my second climax, all but screaming his name. My walls clenching around his cock threw him into his own orgasm, forcing a loud string of curse words from him. He lay next to me once more as I recovered. Of course, he didn’t have stamina, so he would never tire. I’m sure if he had his way and continued with me I would be surely ruined.   
“I’m sure you get told this a lot but your amazing,” I breathed.  
Connor smiled, “I don’t get compliments that often. But thank you, again.”  
“You wouldn’t mind if I became a regular?”  
“Not at all. I would look forward to seeing you again.”

Once I’d recovered once more Connor handed me my clothes.   
“I don’t want to seem like I’m rushing to get you out of here, I just don’t want to get into trouble when our times up,” He explained.  
“Its fine, I understand.”  
He helped me redress before putting his dark blue boxer shorts back on.   
“So, I’ll see you again?” He asked.  
I nodded with a smile, which he returned. I leaned up on my tip toes to kiss him goodbye. He kissed me back before we exited the room. Connor got into an empty compartment, where he would wait for his next client. 

I left the club, feeling completely satisfied. I could even sense a little spring in my step. I was already excited for the next time I would see him, maybe next time we could get to know each other even better.


End file.
